Mended
by Rivan9000
Summary: Long ago a Hero rose to defeat Old One but in the wake of his victory something changed. Consumed with fear, the Hero set out to destroy all traces of the Soul Arts and those touched by them. None were safe from his judgment until one day he was defeated by Death. 800 years later he has risen again. Has the world found its savior or have the demons found a new slave?


**Demon's Souls is the property of FROM Software and SCE Japan Studio and Soul Eater is the property of Atsushi Okubo and Gangan Comics. **

**I don't own anything. **

**Well folks it's been over a year since I posted my first story. Some of you may have wondered what happened to that bleach story I was going to write and I'll tell you. Writers block. I wrote four drafts for that story and all of them sucked, were overcomplicated and were not worthy of seeing the light of day. So in order to become a better writer I took a creative writing class. So after a year away I finally think I have something you guys will enjoy. So sit back, enjoy and if you have any questions comments or suggestions please let me know after all I want to become a better writer and your comments help me with that. Please point out punctuation errors I really suck at punctuation.**

* * *

Countless millennia ago the world was covered in a colorless deep fog.

_Soul of the lost withdrawn from its vessel. _

The Old One, the first demon had awakened.

_Let strength be granted so the world might be mended._

In order sate it's eternal hunger the Old One unleashed it's fell legions across the world.

_Soul of the lost withdrawn from its vessel. _

Heroes great and small rallied against the Old One.

_Let strength be granted so the world might be mended._

One by one they fell, their souls consumed by demons, their minds corrupted by madness.

_Let strength be granted so the world might be mended._

Until at long last a knight braved the deep fog and slew the demons, taking their souls. With each mature demon soul, the knight's power grew beyond imagination.

_So the world might be mended._

The Dragon God.

The False King.

The Fallen Maiden.

The Old Monk.

The Strom King.

All fell to the knight. All were consumed by his hunger. All of their power became his alone to wield, until at long last the knight challenged the Old One itself.

_So the world might be mended._

With aid from a Maiden in Black the Old One was lulled back to its slumber. The world was saved from the threat of the Old One but a danger yet remained.

The Soul Arts, the power that a greedy king sought for his people. The ancient forbidden art that roused the Old One from its slumber. There yet remained knowledge of the Soul Arts, hidden across the globe, in cities and bastions of learning. This was unacceptable, the Soul Arts brought the world to ruin and could do so again. The demon who was once a knight set forth with his blade, Northern Regalia to destroy all records of the Soul Arts and those who have been touched by their powers.

The demon knight roamed the lands, seeking out all those who knew of the Soul Arts.

_A shrouded figure stood before the swamp witch, a bluish glow surrounded his right hand. The old witch with her pointed hat weaved her wand in a mesmerizing pattern, wisp of flame trailed its path. With flourish the witch stabbed her wand toward her nemesis, releasing a flaming arrow like blast toward the cloaked man. The flame arrow collided with the man and exploded, bathing the man in a sea of flame. The witch laughed at her easy victory and held out her hand in order to claim the soul of the man she had killed but nothing came, not the surge of soul power, not the knowledge of her felled prey and most certainly not the surge of physical strength and vitality. _

_The flames began to peel away and the witch was struck with terror, for where only small pile of ash should be, stood the cloaked man shrouded by a barrier of clear water. _

_The witch watched as the water lost its form and fell to the swampy grass beneath the man's feet. The man brought his hand up, the bluish green energy grew in intensity to point where it was blinding and then all of that power focused around the tip of his finger and formed into an almost innocent looking ball of light no larger the a pebble._

_With a flick of a finger the man sent the small sphere shooting toward the witch with the speed of lightning. In a fit of panic the witch weaved her wand and pulled rock and earth from where it rest and brought it together in a makeshift shield but it was all for naught. The light stopped instantly and then shot around the shield, the witch tried to move out of the way but she was far too slow and the light pierced her body. _

_The witch staggered back, her hands flying to the point of impact. There was no pain from where the light struck nor was there even a wound, the witch looked up at the cloaked man in confusion but before she could utter a single word she was engulfed in a pillar of light. _

_The great light filled the swamp, illuminating ever dark corner of the foreboding place and when the light faded the only thing of the witch that remained was a blacked patch of earth that no life would ever return._

_The figure spent but a moment observing his work and then with a twist and flourish he set loose the flames of hell upon the swamp. _

_As the flame consumed all that remained the dark figure walked calmly away. The flame would not harm nor impede for they knew their master._

None were safe form demon's wraith not beggars, not knights and not even kings were given respite. In time not even the great cities could be considered safe.

_He stood alone on rocky plains. A great city of ivory towers stood before the demon knight, a grand army of three thousand strong rallied, ready to face their demonic foe. _

_"Fire!" the captain ordered his archers and fire they did. The sky was blacked by the feathers of a thousand arrows, all flying to meet the invader._

_The demon knight walked forward heedless of the storm that threatened to engulf him. The arrows fell but they did not touch the demon, each arrow that had struck true was broken and splintered at the demon's feet and a shield of air shimmered around the knight like a formless shroud._

_The captain had been unnerved by the demon's power, he felt the serpent of fear coiling around his heart. He could of fled. He could of taken his men and let the demon have its prize. He could of ran from the demon's madness but in the end captain chose bravery, "Charge!" and his men followed him._

_The great army charged as one. Each and every soldier was determined to protect their home, they had not abandoned their fear rather, they had let it drive them forward to face the evil that stood before them. The demon however cared not for their courage. Without so much as a gesture the demon summoned six blue orbs, each glowing with barely restrained power. The great army did not falter, nor where they ignorant, they all knew what awaited them at the end of the day._

_As the army was but a stone throw away the demon's softy uttered words eclipsed the solder's war cries, "Soul Arrow." the six arrows shot forward and in six brilliant explosions of light the great three thousand strong army was gone._

_In the wake of the demon's attack all that remained of the once great army was a field of flash fried corpses in plate armor. _

_In the wake of the destruction he had unleashed the demon walked forward atop the broken bodies of his enemies. The demon walked until he reached the very center of the field of corpses and then he raised his hand to the heavens. A sea of green mist like energy rose from the fallen and flowed to the demon. The sea of souls faded into the demon's body, their power becoming his own and their skill becoming his skill but the one thing the demon could not take, was their courage._

_The demon, in his fear of the Soul Arts summoned his great sword and took with naught but the slightest bit of effort stabbed the_ _Northern Regalia into the ground. __Cracks in the ground began to spread from the imbedded sword and surrounded the grand city of ivory. The earth quaked and as the towers of the city collapsed and the screams of the dying rose from the rubble, a great maw opened and the city was consumed by the earth leaving nothing behind but silence. _

The great city of towers had been a place of learning and within the city's archive, tomes referencing the Soul Arts could be found. The demon knew of the tomes because that is where he had first learned of the Soul Arts. The city had been his home, it was where he was raised and he destroyed it without remorse. It was a scene that would repeat itself again and again until at long last all knowledge of the Soul Arts had been lost.

At least that is what the demon thought, for not long after his victory he began to hear whispers of a witch who had done the unthinkable. The demon had learned that the witch Arachne had managed to combine the soul of a human with the soul of a witch and combine them with an imamate weapon to forge a new type of creature, a living weapon.

The demon learning of the weapon's existence also learned of a heresy that, in the demon's eyes could not go unanswered. The Grim Reaper himself was waging war with the witches yet he refused to destroy the weapons that Arachne had created. Instead the Reaper allowed them to join him and live beside him as comrades and friends.

The demon would not stand for this foolish notion, all who are touched by the Soul Arts must be destroyed.

The demon set forth to the battlefield of witches and meisters and it is on that battlefield where the demon would meet his match, it is where the demon would meet Death.

_So the world might be mended._

* * *

**Well here's the prologue. I hope you liked it. I will TRY to write the next chapter in a timely matter but it will take awhile. Just so you know, this story is basically practice before I try for a bigger project. I'm trying to see what works and what doesn't, so let me know. Thanks for reading folk and see you next time. **


End file.
